


Загадочная Безлошадная Повозка

by Grissel



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Синопсис вестерна, который могли бы снять на сюжет "Эскафлона".





	Загадочная Безлошадная Повозка

Действие происходит в Техасе, в окрестностях города Паллас-сити, на ранчо Фанелов и на индейской территории через несколько лет после Гражданской войны. 

Действующие лица:

Айзек ван Дорнкирк, знаменитый инженер и изобретатель, главный акционер «Вестерн рэйлвей компани» и владелец сталелитейного концерна «Зайбах». Мечтает осчастливить человечество путем технического прогресса. И пусть человечество только пикнет.  
Фолкен Лакур, заместитель Дорнкирка, начальник его охраны, и вообще правая рука, хотя у самого рука только одна ( по официальной версии, искалечен на фронтах Гражданской). Несмотря на увечье , одинаково ловко управляется с винчестером и со всеми техническими примочками «Зайбаха».  
Ван Фанел, наследник ранчо «Фанелия», принадлежавшей покойному генералу Фанелу. Его матерью была индейская шаманка, научившая детей потомственной индейской магии. Ван – наивный, но храбрый юноша, ненавидит технический прогресс, поскольку его старший брат погиб, когда пошел протестовать против незаконной прокладки железной дороги через Индейскую территорию. Ну, то есть Ван так думает. Главный герой, если кто не понял.  
Хэнк Балгус, опекун Вана. Бывший майор армии конфедератов, коренной южанин, ненавидит проклятых янки. Один из немногих, кто знает о Загадочной Безлошадной Повозке.  
Мисс Хитоми, дочь бостонского торговца чаем, перебравшегося в Штаты из Англии. Медиум. Каким образом ее занесло в Техас , только сценаристам ведомо.  
Дилли Кид, главарь банды «Драгослейерз». Несмотря на молодость, стяжал себе устрашающую славу. По одной версии, вырос в волчьей стае, по другой – в детстве состоял в Нью-Йоркской уличной банде из ирландских эмигрантов ( что, в общем, то же самое). Обе версии не подтверждены. Герой не главный, да и вообще не герой, но самый популярный. Банда Дилли Кида , за единственным исключением, состоит из таких же юных отморозков разных национальностей.  
Аллен Шезар, федеральный маршал, в прошлом капитан армии США. Пользуется большим успехом у местных дам. У него две мечты – отыскать младшую сестру, которая десять лет назад в малолетстве пропала при ограблении дилижанса, когда семья Шезаров перебиралась в эти края из Бостона, и лично повесить Дилли Кида, от которого неоднократно получал звездюлей.  
Мэйден Фасса, местный банкир. Проплатил избирательную кампанию мэра Астона. Еврей, а что?  
Драйден Фасса, его сын. Учился в Европе в университете, но затем свалил на индейскую территорию. По некоторым слухам, нашел там золотую рудную жилу, но скорее всего, просто удачно занялся контрабандой. А может, и то, и другое. Личность темная, но симпатичная.  
Грэйв Астон, мэр Паллас-сити. Деловой партнер банкира Фассы. С одной стороны, обязан компаньону, с другой – в долгах перед концерном «Зайбах». А еще у него ДОЧЕРИ! Поэтому страдает печенью, почками и нервами.  
Эрис, его старшая дочь. Возглавляет местное отделение «Дочерей американской революции» и попечительские комитеты местных церкви и больницы.  
Миллерна, младшая дочь. Легкомысленная девица, мечтает выйти замуж за Аллена Шезара и уехать из этого захолустья. Но у папы на нее другие планы.  
Гадес, помощник маршала, в прошлом армейский сержант. Мексиканец.  
Джаджука, бывший раб, мулат. После освобождения стал добровольно служить Дилли Киду.  
Нария и Эрия, сестры-близнецы, метиски, танцовщицы в салуне, принадлежащем Мэйдену Фассе. На самом деле шпионки Фолкена.  
Мерль, девочка-индианка, сирота, воспитывалась на ранчо Фанелов.  
Так же разнообразные индейцы, ковбои, бандиты и федеральные кавалеристы, и загадочная организация «братья Гишпанцы» ( то ли шаманы, то ли технические гении, а может, вольные кровельщики, в общем, спрашивайте у Драйдена), когда –то изготовившие для семьи Фанелов Безлошадную Повозку.  
«Вестерн рэйлвей компани» собирается проложить дорогу через земли Фанелов. Вдобавок Дорнкирк хочет завладеть Безлошадной Повозкой, хранящейся в сарае. Однако Балгус и Ван отказываются продать ранчо. Тогда Дорнкирк и Фолкен натравляют на них банду Дилли Кида. Балгус гибнет в неравном бою, но Вану с помощью мисс Хитоми , гостившей на ранчо, удается завести Безлошадную Повозку и уйти в прерии. Там он встречает отряд Аллена Шезара… так начинаются захватывающие приключения!  
Удастся ли Вану отомстить и вернуть себе ранчо? Осуществит ли Аллен свои мечты? Зачем Хитоми приехала на Дикий Запад? И наконец, на каком горючем работает Безлошадная Повозка?


End file.
